


Popstar

by opheliac_fairy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or at least very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliac_fairy/pseuds/opheliac_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a musician who just really wants to get in his manager's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popstar

**Author's Note:**

> I work religiously with Morgana le Fay from the Arthurian legends, and I asked her for inspiration. She gave me the letters Q R & I. Turns out she meant Lee Qri, a k-pop star. So I wrote something about Merlin being a popstar and it kind've became a pwp...  
> Luckily they say they don't mind the fanfiction.

✧

Merlin had been doing this for years. Him and Mordred and Morgana, they’d been doing this music thing for as long as they could remember. It was only recently that they got big. Fans were still new, at least, the fans that weren’t their mothers. They had fans all over the world, now. They were hits in Korea, America, the UK, and Japan. Record labels, world tours, even conventions. They were big at conventions.

Merlin had been doing this for years. But the one thing he hadn’t been doing, is Arthur.

Arthur was their manager, and it was no secret that Merlin was absolutely smitten with him. That might’ve been the only reason they still worked together – only Mordred could tolerate him. He was gorgeous, true, but he was also big-headed and stubborn. But god, did Merlin love him.

They met back when the band first started, when they were still deciding on a name – they had planned on calling themselves The Warlocks, but Arthur convinced them otherwise. Arthur’s father worked record labels, managed hundreds of bands – Aerosmith, Metallica, T-Ara, One Direction, even 2NE1. Arthur just happen to be Morgana’s half brother, and looking to start managing a band. Merlin had been in love at first sight.

Merlin had been doing that for years, too.

✧

Morgana, Mordred, and Merlin slunk backstage in exhaustion. They’d played three encores that night, at three different shows, in three different cities. Needless to say, they were bushed.

Arthur was backstage, sipping a glass of wine on a sofa with a big smile on his face. “Great job you guys!” he cheered, “They’re eating you guys up!”

“Shut it, Arthur,” hissed Morgana.

Mordred and Merlin plopped down beside him and sighed. “Can we get back on the hotel now?” asked Mordred in a whiney voice.

“Not yet, you have autographs to sign.”

The three of them sighed in agony.

By the time they were back in the hotel, it was nearing four in the morning. They didn’t bother saying goodnight.

It must’ve been six when Merlin heard a knock on his door. His heart sprang up, secretly hoping it was Arthur, but then quieted down, realizing that it was probably just a crazed fan. He pulled on a shirt and peaked through the peephole. Morgana. He answered the door and shuffled her in, weary of photographers who’d get the wrong idea.

“Sorry for bothering you so early, Merlin. I just wanted to talk to you about Arthur.”

So they talked. They talked about how Merlin should just tell him how he felt, that, though he wasn’t hiding it, Arthur was thick-skulled, and probably didn’t even know it yet. Merlin said he knew.

“I know. I know. I know. I _know_.”

“Well if you know, then why aren’t you doing it?”

He said it wasn’t that easy.

“If you don’t tell him, I will. It’s driving me up a wall to see you so smitten and him so _stupid_.”

“No!” shouted Merlin. “Don’t. I’ll do it. Just don’t.”

She sighed. “Well you better soon.”

“Soon” happened to be three months later. They had a show in Hong Kong, and they were hanging out in a bar afterwards, drinking and butchering the language, and giggling about it.

He’d decided he’d just come right out and say it, because he’s a moron, and morons just do that. At least, that’s what he reasoned. So he took a drink and stated, loudly and clearly, “Arthur, I think I’m in love with you. Have been for a while now.”

Arthur just chuckled. “And here I thought you wanted me fired.”

“Hardly,” he replied, “Because then you’d manage some other dumb band, and they’d be head over heels for you, too. And I don’t like competition.”

“I do,” said Arthur, “It makes me feel alive. Plus, I enjoy knowing I’m better than everyone else.”

Merlin snorted, “Of course _you_ do. You’re ego’s big enough to swim in, and could always use a good stroke.”

“You know what else could use a good stroke?”

Merlin turned bright pink and shoved Arthur away from him. “No! We’re not going there!”

“I was going to say _your_ ego, but alright.”

Merlin didn’t look at Arthur in the eyes for a week after that.

✧

It would be another whole entire year before Arthur would come into Merlin’s hotel room at night.

“I just wanted to see you,” he said.

“Okay,” said Merlin, “Why?”

Arthur didn’t answer, but rather stepped closer, and closer, until their lips were pressed against each other softly. Merlin shoved him away and blushed furiously. “Stop that!” he demanded.

“Why?”

“Because—you’re making me embarrassed! That’s why!”

Arthur just laughed and kissed him again. This time, Merlin let him, grabbing onto his own shirt timidly. Arthur pulled his hands away, and wrapped them around his waist. “Don’t be shy,” he told him.

“I’m not shy—I’m just—embarrassed.”

“Of what? Small in the pants are we?”

“No!” He turned red and shoved him. “I’m positively average sized, thank you very much!”

“Let me see, then.”

“No!”

Arthur sighed and pulled away. “Fine. Goodnight, Merlin.”

Neither of them spoke about this occasion ever again.

However, a month later, it was Merlin who knocked on Arthur’s door.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” asked Arthur cockily.

“I just—I want to kiss you again.”

“Gladly.”

They kissed shyly at first, or at least Merlin did. Arthur let him take the lead, being quiet and well-behaved for once. Merlin went to pull off his shirt, but Arthur pulled his hands away and told him to be patient, and instead put his own hands on his shirt. He felt up and down his thin body, reaching underneath and overtop his shirt. He then pulled it off him, and his own. Merlin perched himself on Arthur’s lap and began to kiss him furiously, holding his face close.

He was eager. He was needy. He’d been waiting for years. He wouldn’t let this moment go by.

“Fuck me,” he told Arthur.

“Gladly. But you have to be patient.”

He laid Merlin down and kissed his chest, down from his collarbone to his bellybutton and back up again. He cupped Merlin’s erection in his hands through his pants and rubbed him softly. Merlin squirmed and whined, blushing and arching his back. “Am I patient enough?”

“No,” said Arthur, and he took his hand away and kissed his lips again. He dragged his fingertip along his stomach, up to his nipple. He thumbed it playfully, making Merlin whimper and groan. They carried on for a few minutes, and then Arthur decided he’d been patient.

He unbuttoned his jeans and dragged them down to his ankles. He rubbed him through his boxers, hard and rough. And then he pulled those down as well, his cock springing out eagerly. Arthur touched his tongue to the tip, swirling it there teasingly. Merlin jerked and flushed his hips, and each time Arthur would pull away and smirk up at him. But then he’d decide Merlin was patient again, and continue.

He took him in his mouth all at once, not sparing a single moment. He bobbed his head and ran his tongue along his cock, starting out slow and then gaining rhythm and pace. Merlin bucked his hips and whimpered and cried, hissing Arthur’s name in the dark and petting his hair. He announced that he was about to cum, and Arthur popped off, and began to stroke him. Merlin ended up spilling onto his face.

But Arthur wasn’t done there, and got back on top of Merlin. He flipped them over so Merlin was on top, and told him to fetch to lube and a condom from the drawer. Merlin did as he was told, and fitted the condom onto Arthur’s cock. He poured a drop of lube onto his hands and stroked it onto his member with a grin. “Do you get to fuck me yet?”

“Maybe, if you’re patient.”

“I don’t want to be patient,” hissed Merlin.

“I’m a pretty decent lover, Merlin,” he said, “But only to those who are patient.”

He pouted, and Arthur chuckled. “Ride me,” he demanded.

Merlin did as he was told, and aligned their hips. He came down on Arthur’s cock hard and slow, adjusting and moaning quietly. Arthur arched his back and flushed his hips up to Merlin’s, making him take him in harder. “Now who’s impatient,” giggled Merlin.

He pulled back up, and slammed back down. Again, and again, until he found a rhythm, and rode Arthur to it. He held onto the headboard of the bed needily, moaning loudly and whining as he came down and back up again. “Please, Arthur,” he’d beg, though he didn’t exactly know why, “Please, please, please,” until the word sounded funny and odd in his mouth. Soon, he was releasing onto Arthur’s chest with a groan.

“I’m not done yet,” said Arthur, “Is that okay?”

“Please,” he mumbled, “Continue.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hips and flipped over so he was on top again. He wrapped Merlin’s legs around his waist and angled their hips together, waiting not a single moment to drive hard into him. Merlin whined, and Arthur pulled back and rolled his hips back against his. He instantly found a comfortable pace, and fucked Merlin to it. It didn’t take long until he was spilling inside him, arching his back and hollering.

He pulled out, tossed out the condom, and lay beside Merlin in bed. Merlin snuggled against him and sighed.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you,” he said, and Arthur just chuckled and agreed.


End file.
